


Comrade 2: Electric Boogaloo

by BendMakeFic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and Cuteness, and dumbassery, just read it, pure fluff, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: More wholesomeness between Wilford and his DarkySequel to Comrade [who would have thunk it]





	Comrade 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> listen i re read comrade and actually wanted more and remembered "oh yea i wrote this" so here ya go

It was the next day, after the incidents that left Dark feeling worse than normal, and he had forgotten most of it. Wilford decided he could use some cheering up again, so the second he got off ‘work’ he headed straight for Dark’s study. He knocked on the door, and came in afterwards. No he didn’t wait for Dark to respond, Wilford knocking is more of a warning than a request.

Dark looked up from his work, he knew it was Wilford, no one else is ballsy enough. “**What is it Wil?** ” “Can’t I just come in and say hewwo to my lovely husband?” “ **You never come in just to- Wait. What did you say?**” “What? You heard me, you replied after all.”

“**Wilford Warfstache, did you just ‘hewwo’ at me?**” Wilford couldn’t contain his laughter, he got his Darky to say ‘hewwo’ and that in on itself is hilarious. Dark looked at him and opened his mouth but then stopped. Something clicked and he remembered last night. He wasn’t sure what, but he guessed it was Wilford laughing… And so Dark closed his mouth and tried to not get so mad over something… Actually really funny.

He’s a dark and brooding, suit wearing entity. And he unironically said ‘hewwo’ in a sentence. Sure it’s not like how Wil used it but he still said it. He snorted and started laughing, his usually very wild and chaotic colors merging a bit better than usual and making a much more calm purple. Sure, the blue and red were still there but they weren’t so obvious. And Dark wasn’t seeming in pain. He looked calm.

Wil looked at his Darky, seeing this and his eyes lit up. He reminded him of a time when everything was happy because he refused to see the bad, everything was just happy. And it was beautiful. Dark was beautiful. Wil felt his cheeks growing warm and his eyes tear up, and he rubbed his eyes. It had been awhile since he cried like this and he didn’t want the moment to end.

Dark looked up, finally being able to look without laughing too much. “**Wil, are you alright?**”

“Never been happier.”


End file.
